In general, electric junction box assemblies include a power distribution box for storing electric components configured to regulate power to various electric components. Generally stated, power is supplied to the power distribution box, wherein the power is regulated using commonly known components such as switches, relays, fuses, capacitors, resistors and the like. The regulated power is then supplied to selected electric components. The junction box assembly further includes a bottom housing, the bottom housing includes a space for routing power to the power distribution box.
An illustrative example of an electric junction box 100 of the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1-3. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the power distribution box 110 coupled to the bottom housing 120. The power distribution box 110 includes a top cover 110a which covers the electric components. FIG. 2 shows the top cover removed so as to expose an intermediate cover 110b. The eyelet terminal 130 is disposed on an outer edge of the power distribution box 110. An electric connection is made from the eyelet terminal 130 to the electric components within the power distribution box 110 by a bus bar or other known electric connection means. FIG. 3 shows how the eyelet terminal 130 is exposed in the packaging environment.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an electronic junction box assembly wherein the eyelet terminal may be shielded from damage.